videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Master Skater
Pokémon Master Skater is a sports video game based on the Pokémon series released exclusively for the Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS on August 9th, 2005 in North America, August 25th, 2005 in Japan (as Pocket Monsters: Master Skater), and September 9th, 2005 in Europe. It was developed by Artificial Mind and Movement and published by The Pokémon Company through Activision and Nintendo. It also uses the same game engine as Tony Hawk's Underground 2, which was developed by Neversoft. Gameplay TBA... Plot The following applies to Pokémon Master Skater when the game is played in Story Mode. The protagonist and their parents are flying to the Manuali Region to move away from their old home. While on the airplane, they get a call from Professor Ollie, stating that there's many wonders to be seen in the region, especially skateboarding, which is popular in Manuali, then tells the protagonist if it's a he or a she. After deciding, Professor Ollie tells the family that their skateboarding journeys await them. When they land there, the protagonist goes to Grindy Town to get his/her skateboard and his/her Pokémon Skateboarding Partners from Professor Ollie. When he/she got to Professor Ollie's lab, he offered him/her a new skateboard, and his/her Pokémon Skateboarding Partners (Charizard, Feraligatr, and Sceptile). Classic Mode (GameCube Version) Like Tony Hawk's Underground 2, in which it's game engine that was used for it was also used for this game, it includes a Classic Mode for anyone who wants to relive Activision's sporting games all over again. Most of the levels are from the Story Mode with some levels being either from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure, Nicktoons Extreme Skater, the Tony Hawk games, or other games that are related with those games. The only level that is a new one is Altomare. This mode is only for the GameCube version. See Pokémon Master Skater/Classic Mode Skaters GameCube Version Starter *2 Custom Skaters (you can choose between either Male or Female, like in the main Pokémon games) (default in Story Mode) *Charizard *Feraligatr *Sceptile *Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Bayleaf *Phanphy *Totodile *Swampert *Brock Unlockable *Connor (The 2 Custom Skaters' Rival) (How to Unlock: ???) *Jessie (How to Unlock: ???) *James (How to Unlock: ???) *Meowth (How to Unlock: ???) *Typloshion (How to Unlock: ???) *Max (How to Unlock: ???) *Wes (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode on Normal Difficulty) *Groudon (How to Unlock: ???) *Squirtle (How to Unlock: ???) *Treecko (How to Unlock: ???) *Marshstomp (How to Unlock: ???) *Knuckles (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode on Easy Difficulty) *Seto Kaiba (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode on Hard Difficulty) GBA Version DS Version NPCS GameCube Version *Professor Ollie (Professor of the Manuali Region) GBA Version *Wes *Brock DS Version Levels GameCube Version Starter *Grindy Town (The 2 Custom Skaters' Hometown) *Liplash City Unlockable *Manuali Pokémon League (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode) *Team Rocket's Lair (How to Unlock: Defeat Team Rocket in Story Mode) *Phenac City (How to Unlock: Defeat Team Rocket in Story Mode) *Altomare (How to Unlock: Complete Classic Mode) GBA Version DS Version Soundtrack (GameCube and DS Versions) See Pokémon Master Skater/Pokémon Master Skater Soundtrack for the music in the GameCube version. The DS version has some techno music to make up for not having any songs from the GameCube version. Cast (GameCube and DS Versions) * Suzanne Goldish as Male Custom Skater * Veronica Taylor as Female Custom Skater and Ash Ketchum * Dan Green as Treecko and Knuckles * Eric Stuart as Brock, James, Squirtle, and Seto Kaiba * Rachael Lillis as Jessie * Marc Thompson as Wes Trivia *This game was planned to be followed up by Pokémon Master Skater 2, released for the Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Wii the following year in 2006. However, because the developer behind the original's console version, Artificial Mind and Movement, didn't want to get into a lawsuit with 4Kids Entertainment, the game was cancelled after about seven months of development. *The GameCube version was the only Pokémon game to be rated E10+, as the previous games and the games released after this were rated E. **In addition, it was also the only Pokémon game (not counting the Pokémon: Masters Arena and Team Turbo PC games) to not be developed in Japan. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Skateboarding games Category:Pokemon Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2005 Category:Sports Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Video Games with female protagonists